


Sweater, Skirt, and Stockings

by shwaygirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based on Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, I forget which post, M/M, Mick likes skirts, Ray being cute, Ray has low self esteem about dressing feminine, Ray in a skirt, Team is mentioned, first fic on here, only mentioned - Freeform, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shwaygirl/pseuds/shwaygirl
Summary: Ray is relaxing on his first night of shore leave. Mick interrupts his private time.





	Sweater, Skirt, and Stockings

Ray looked at himself in the mirror, admiring the outfit. The long pink and white striped stockings, bright yellow sweater, and knee length blue skirt didn’t exactly go together but they looked nice nonetheless. He smiled, glad that he once again had the privacy to wear things like this.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved the Waverider and being a Legend, but he did miss having the privacy of an apartment no one else could get into.

 _You could always wear this on the Waverider, if you wanted to._ The little voice inside his head reminded him.

 _No, we can’t._ He scolded himself. _People would stare, then we would get uncomfortable, then we would change clothes._

_You could just get Mick to scare off anyone staring._

_We don’t even know if Mick is okay with this type of stuff._

Th voice shut up. Ray sighed and fiddled with the skirt. As much as he hated not wearing what he wanted, Ray also knew that some people did not like it when guys dressed feminine.

It was especially awful when he was dating those people.

A lot of the people he dated were like Kendra, confused about it, but not against it. A couple, like Anna, had approved and had helped with it. But some people would freak out and leave.

He was NOT gonna screw up his relationship with Mick. Not so soon after starting it.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. He only had a few days for shore leave in 2017, and he didn’t want to spend it moping.

Ray adjusted the skirt again. Satisfied, he smiled before flopping onto his couch. Moments like these made him glad he had decided to keep apartment when he joined the Legends. After so long around other people, he reveled in the privacy.

He turned on the TV, looking for something to distract him before settling on some cooking shoe he’s seen a million times.

He let mind wander as he relaxed, not really focusing on the show or his thoughts. Slowly, he started to drift off to sleep-

“AW FUCK!”

Only to be woken up by someone falling through his window.

He jolted up, grabbing his suit off the table before peering over the back of the couch. Mick grimaced back at him.

“Hey Haircut,” He glanced around. “Nice place.”

Ray sighed in relief. “What are doing here?” He asked. “I thought you were staying in Central the whole weekend.”

Mick smirked and held up a large bag. “Change of plans.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “So, on your first day home you robbed a bank and fled the city?”

Mick started to stand. “Yep.” He started towards the kitchen. “Got anything to eat here?”

“Um, yeah, there’s some sandwich meat in the fridge.” He paused. “Wait, how did you find my apartment?”

“Called Sara. She didn’t know where you were so she gave me the number of your computer friend Philly- “

“Felicity.”

“-yeah, her. Anyway, she told me that you still had an apartment in Star and she gave me the address for it. “

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah?” Mick countered. “Well, you’re the one dating me.” Mick turned to look at him. The smug smile on his face dropped as his eyes trailed down Ray. Ray suddenly remembered What he was wearing.

“Um, uh,” Ray stammered. “I-I can explain!?”

Mick looked up and grinned wolfishly. “No need, Haircut. Absolutely no need.” Mick sauntered over to the couch, dropping a hard kiss onto Ray’s lips.”

“So, you’re okay with this?” Ray asked.

“Mhm-hm.” Mick slid his hand up Ray’s thigh. “But, I would be even more okay with _just_ the thigh-highs.”

Ray shivered. “O-okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3. Reviews are appreciated. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
